Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 February 2016
12:20 If the drama is from HHW it shouldn't be brought into here. 12:21 Probably its like what happened in this wiki 12:21 Emma got admined 12:22 Then rank abuse 12:22 Then demoted 12:22 Then ask apologies 12:22 He is not really a good user on wikia 12:22 Yeah 12:22 Considering what he have done in the past 12:22 Yes especially in that DDSW thread that you got demoted because of it 12:23 Hi DCG 12:23 Bot 12:23 Caused a drama on a wiki then bring it to another one... 12:23 Then did lefty got 3 months block 12:23 In DDSW 12:24 I saw lefty said thankyou for the 3 months block 12:24 Because its a proof that emma is abusing his rank 12:25 I brb to search unreleased versions 12:25 I believe we've had enough with Emma 12:26 Should Emma be globally blocked? 12:29 Hello? 12:30 I have no opinion about Emma 12:30 and I'm not interested with the drama of him 12:38 back 12:38 hi rose and AIDCG 12:39 Cheekian? 12:39 no unreleased version for now...very good 12:40 Actually I found one 12:40 Check PM 12:41 So so busy puff puff 12:43 No unreleased version in mobile 12:43 Wait lefty went in then left 12:44 PM rosr 12:44 Rose 12:44 No PM :/ 12:44 Ok what level has unreleased version 12:45 In 1551-1565 12:45 test 12:45 1559 12:46 1559 and 1565 only 12:49 https://youtu.be/OFLtn5J2pKw Rose see this 12:50 Cheekian nvm this 12:51 See 12:51 Bath buddies levels are not easy 12:51 Yes 12:52 Ack CCSS726 was released 01:16 gtg 01:33 okay, it's so stupid to have a different 1530 on my device 01:34 Why? 01:35 I have a 20-move version with eviler spawner and more swirls 01:35 is it IH? 01:35 SH at least 01:36 kill the spawner fast and I need some luck 01:36 I'm not even on that level yet 01:36 fail to kill ES and it's dead 01:36 Are you telling me its buffed on mobile?! 01:37 it's different on mobile 01:37 Not Real Name gives a snapshot of the same one on web 01:37 usually mobile gets a buff first then PC will be buffed soon 01:37 even on mobile, different devices may get different levels 01:38 level 1485, there are 2 types 01:38 a: 50 moves, 15-bombs, ES can make marmalade and locks 01:38 b: 35 moves, 20-bombs, ES can make marmalade but no locks 01:38 I get b 01:39 I'm only at 1521 01:39 1485? I don't remember... 01:40 Now I remembered, I got the 35-moves version 01:41 Hi Bumblebee 01:49 oh snap, 1529 is also harder 01:56 <3primetime3> Bye! 06:10 Mega? 06:10 Mega!?! 06:10 MEGA??? 07:04 Don't spam 07:04 It's so dead that I BRB a lot 07:05 And when something happens, I'm not here 07:05 Typical 07:24 I added a way you can contact me, if you need me here 08:23 Well, what if I told you that he has told numerous lies... 08:23 We are both HHW admins, and have had some issues with his behavior on here... 08:23 I have came to tell you the truth. 08:23 well, and address some "Behavior" issues he has... 08:23 What's the Abbreviation of HHW? 08:23 Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki 08:23 ^ 08:23 Is he part of it 08:24 He was, before we blocked him 08:24 He used to be, until we blocked him 08:24 I do know HHW, because one of the members is also a member of this wiki 08:24 Steve820? 08:24 No 08:24 Bittersweet Journey 08:24 Yep, he's helped me a lot 08:25 He comes here every now and then to report about vandalism on HHW 08:25 Thread:319571 I started this thread on Steve's wall, of all places, to see what he thought about it. 08:25 Hello. 08:25 Hey SM. 08:25 But what does it help our wiki that Emma is liar? 08:25 Hey 08:26 Well, did you see his blog post with all those upside down letters? 08:26 Just a trivia? 08:26 That was a revenge threat against us. 08:26 Yeah 08:26 He threatened to "get his revenge" on us. 08:26 A-ha 08:26 Yep. 08:26 So Cross Wiki drama you say? 08:26 Yep. 08:26 Here's what Bittersweet Wrote: 08:26 Yes. 08:27 "Emma has been saying that we, the contributors of HHW, betrayed her. However, if you observe her activity, she abused multiple accounts, impersonated Nkech, Doug's mother, and her own mother. Impersonation is an offence, as per the US Federal Law. Moreover, raging, slandering, abuse of rights and vandalism is against ToU. Moreover, she sockpuppeted. She was given chances, and she did not change. Now she asked for forgiveness, but it was too late. So who betrayed whom? You decide." 08:27 Tell it to administrators here 08:27 I am only moderator 08:27 Ok. 08:28 Alright. 08:28 I know Emmaelise401 used to be admin here. 08:28 So I can't much do anything for Emma's situation 08:28 But he was demoted for bad behavior I think 08:28 Yeah. he gone crazy after demotion 08:28 The more opinions we get from members, the better our chances are. 08:28 So, are you taking a side? Or are you stayin neutral? 08:28 :P 08:28 Sockpuppeting may banish him forever 08:29 I know Roseturnip is a bureaucrat on here. 08:29 Could he help us? 08:29 So tell him your version of story 08:29 Yep, we are already trying to get Emma globalled. 08:29 If you are really clear they can do something for this 08:29 well, let's see if a admin comes on chat, and if one doesn't, then we can contact Roseturnip 08:30 I can call Chaney here 08:30 Or Rose 08:30 okay, please do. 08:30 ^ 08:30 ^ 08:32 I bet I know why Bob disappeared... 08:33 ...and reappeared! :P 08:33 It will take some time they notices my message 08:34 (bk) 08:34 I went to the bathroom 08:34 Tornado Warning is about to get right over you, Bob... 08:34 ;( 08:34 Uh oh... 08:35 http://www.weather.gov/rah/ 08:35 I still have time 08:35 That Red Box is going right at you 08:35 Weather Channel said it should make it to you at about 4:20 08:35 Wow...I'll probably have to leave for a few minutes then 08:35 Ok, so back to Emmaelise401. 08:36 maybe more like a hour if the power goes out :P 08:44 Rose didn't got my message 08:44 So I sent one to CC 08:44 08:45 Ok. Thanks 08:45 Okay. 08:45 looks good 08:45 Thanks 08:50 Hey Not real name 08:50 Hi 08:50 Hello. 08:50 Wait a minute 08:50 Me and two other HHW admins came to talk about Emma 08:51 Okay 08:51 We need an admin here to discuss about it 08:51 CC is inactive 08:51 Because it's theivjob to decide about banishing because of these things 08:52 Checking.....the chat logs 08:53 Mega did you deal with a user named Clapturnip yesterday 08:54 I missed him 08:54 This chat is so dead that the attention flies away¨ 08:54 Did you ban him 08:54 Too late for that 08:54 When I noticed him, he was already banned 08:56 Ok 08:56 @NRL Wasn't Emma blocked here once before? 08:56 *NRN 08:56 Yes 08:57 Okay. 08:58 @NRN What kind of drama on chat has he caused here? 08:58 ^ 08:59 ^ 09:02 Well, he acts weird 09:02 Nothing serious I guess 09:09 oh okay 09:17 Hi! 09:17 Who are these 3 new users 09:17 Hello. 09:18 Hey Michael. 09:18 And Hello Bobne. 09:18 We are actually admins from another wiki called Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki 09:18 Here to talk about a user named Emmaelise401 09:18 HHW? 09:18 Ah, 09:18 Yep 09:18 Yeah. 09:18 My friend bumblebee works there. 09:19 Emmaelise401? 09:19 Yes, Bumblebee is a semi-active HHW user. 09:19 What has she done? 09:19 He has told numerous false stories, impersonated his mom, evaded his ban twice and threatened revenge on us. 09:19 Sockpuppeting, impersonation, ban evasion.. 09:19 Show me proof 09:20 http://joshstuff.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:92 09:20 "I will be getting my revenge on HHW, for Nkechinyer being the abusive brute that he is, they shall suffer ETERNALLY " 09:20 Michelle, Ah 09:20 Ah, Michelle 09:21 Yep 09:21 Yep, he threatened Revenge on me 09:21 She is a very bad vandal 09:21 :/ 09:21 @Michael Vandal? 09:21 She also made one of our former users leave our wiki and Wikia. 09:21 I revealed her name in reverse revenge 09:21 Hello. 09:21 <3litecandycrusher> hi all! o/ 09:21 Hi 3lire 09:21 Hey 09:21 3lite 09:21 She caused my semi-retirement 09:21 Well, were hoping we can get Emma globalled. 09:21 For 2 years 09:21 <3litecandycrusher> wow, chat is LIVE for once today! O_O 09:21 Wow... 09:21 The more support we get, the better 09:21 3lite pm 09:22 #downwiththewiifitrainer 09:22 <3litecandycrusher> i didn't get the message for whatever reason :S 09:22 #michellemustgetout 09:22 <3litecandycrusher> gonna try reloading 09:22 For your information 09:22 I did revenge on her 09:22 <3litecandycrusher> re-send it, NRN 09:22 Why hasn't he been blocked then, if he is a vandal? 09:22 By revealing her name 09:22 @Michael 09:23 <3litecandycrusher> so… what's going on with emma? 09:23 3lite, confidential 09:23 Listen carfully 09:23 <3litecandycrusher> ok 09:23 Emma is going crazy 09:23 creating troubles on both HHW and this wiki 09:23 ^ 09:23 3lite saw it 09:24 She caused my semi retirement for a couple of years 7 months 15 days 09:24 Yup i counted it 09:24 <3litecandycrusher> years? yikes! how? 09:24 I wrote test 4 times in 3litr pm 09:24 Wow... (facepalm) 09:24 and now we are working to Global Emma. 09:24 <3litecandycrusher> why am i not getting NRN's PM :S 09:25 Ill reload 09:25 #ReportEmma! 09:25 @Nkech yep 09:25 we were hoping you could help us out a little 09:25 Two of our users, A Bittersweet Journey and Hurricane Layten, reported him I think 09:25 She made lots of things there... sockpuppeting, ban evasion, impersonation, threatening our wiki members, made a user leave.. 09:25 If you support do #ReportEmma 09:25 the more proof we get, the better. 09:25 #ReportEmma 09:25 <3litecandycrusher> what sockpuppets? 09:25 so, I'm hoping you can give us the proof you guys have of Emma's offenses here. 09:26 ^ 09:26 candycrush.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/block?page=User%3AEmmaelise401 Restore the block!!! 09:26 08:07, October 18, 2014 Roseturnip (wall | contribs) blocked Emmaelise401 (wall | contribs) with an expiry time of infinite (account creation disabled, cannot edit own talk page) (Abusing rank by blocking other users for nothings.) 09:26 True 09:26 HHWS END, MaryJaneCamper, MyNameIsKaren, and others.. 09:27 I came back to the wiki to fight for CCSW AND HHW 09:27 Why nothings 09:27 A notable one was "TheTrueMichelle" 09:27 ...DougMom, TheTrueMichelle... 09:27 WiiFitBot was also his bot account. 09:27 User:TheTrueMichelle 09:27 ...TimeToTellTheTruth102, MaryJane32.. 09:27 Those 2 accounts are his sockpuppet 09:28 <3litecandycrusher> oh god 09:28 I fell in love with TheTrueMichelle's avatar 09:28 <3litecandycrusher> i just saw a thread from HHW about it 09:28 He tried to start fresh by pretending to be his mother. 09:28 ^ 09:29 Yo Momma's account is fake 09:29 MICHELLE 09:29 She has another one, "Espeon441". 09:29 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia burns the wii fit trainers clothes 09:29 <3litecandycrusher> he's not trustworthy at all TBH 09:29 FEEL THE BURN 09:30 Of your clothes SD 09:30 * XD 09:30 And he dares to slap me in the face 09:30 like, links to pages, not necessarily copy-pasting text 09:31 He also threatened to impersonate CycloneNkechinyer, a bureaucrat of ours, in order to become a bureaucrat of the wiki 09:32 ^ 09:32 <3litecandycrusher> thing is, i don't know if i should block him HERE, as he hasn't caused drama since his return… yet. though, he has definetely lost trust here. you guys are doing the right thing. let me see if i can get primetime on chat... 09:32 Mr. Clock? 09:32 No, Bad nickname 09:32 Okay, thanks for your help to support us 09:32 Actually its orangellow clock 09:33 You should go to Bumblebee's adventures wiki 09:33 Emma is doing stuff there 09:33 Ok 09:34 But in chat only 09:34 I cannot say it here because it has swearing 09:34 That wiki is actually led by a former bureaucrat of ours 09:34 and cussing 09:34 <3litecandycrusher> just finished messaging primetime 09:34 I am the founder 09:34 Oh 09:34 But I resigned so he could be the owner 09:35 Yet he has not made a response 09:35 <3litecandycrusher> jeez… emma has gotten worse and worse by day 09:35 I thought it would be founded by Bumblebee if it was "Bumblebee's Adventures"...lol :p 09:35 <3litecandycrusher> ^ 09:35 bumblebees-adventures.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat My secret base 09:35 :P 09:36 ALERT! =Swearing is said by emma in these dialouges. Do not come if you hate swearing.= ALERT! 09:36 Emma did swear a lot. 09:36 bumblebees-adventures.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 09:37 I no longer call my universe as Phantomobia 09:37 It's now Haresinki 09:38 I already have my own unregistered incorporation called Phantomobia 09:38 Prime please come here 09:39 <3litecandycrusher> dang, i had no idea emma was going to be THIS bad 09:39 Primetime where ever you are 09:39 --- 09:39 I am not gonna do that again 09:39 Oh, what the heck 09:40 HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPP! 09:40 what? 09:40 Is Primetime an admin? 09:40 yeah 09:40 Ok 09:40 Prime is bureaucrat 09:41 Oh. 09:41 Bob what was your rank in HHW 09:42 Lol 09:42 I am a HHW Bureaucrat. 09:42 @NRN I'm an admin 09:42 Me too. 09:42 Not a bureaucrat though 09:42 ^ 09:42 Could you believe that Tuesday night gone with trying to pass Japanese in Bubble Witch saga 2? 09:42 Bureaucrat is irreversible 09:42 <3litecandycrusher> actually, a wikia staff can demote a b-crat 09:43 <3litecandycrusher> but other than that it's irreversible 09:43 I mean other than staff and the user 09:44 Yep 09:45 <3litecandycrusher> at this point i couldn't really trust emma anymore anyway. he's caused way too much drama and lies in the past year 09:45 so we need as much evidence as you have that can help us get Emma globalled 09:46 ^ 09:46 I gtg in 5 minutes, a bad storm is coming 09:46 <3litecandycrusher> i remember the time when emma used to be an admin here… wow 09:46 He was admin on HHW for two months as well 09:47 <3litecandycrusher> he was demoted for rank abuse 09:47 <3litecandycrusher> and THAT'S when things starting making the turn for the worst 09:47 Wow... 09:47 I demoted him on HHW :D 09:47 Emma was fine until November, when we promoted him to admin 09:47 Good 09:48 <3litecandycrusher> he was fine until… August of 2014? 09:48 <3litecandycrusher> and then he was demoted in October of 2014 09:48 I did not met emma when he was good 09:48 Does Emma ever come on chat here? 09:48 <3litecandycrusher> then he got a perms-ban from chat on April 27, 2015, but we decided to give hi one more chance in late June 09:48 Yes 09:48 nneither do I 09:49 I think Emma starts out good to get favor, but once he gets the favor, he starts abusing it 09:49 <3litecandycrusher> i did, and he was pretty good! but now he's a WHOLE 'nother story 09:49 I think emma got admined again somewhere 2015 09:49 <3litecandycrusher> no, he never got admined again 09:49 He actually helped us with banning a user that caused major problems, but after that...he eventually began to abuse his rights 09:49 Then got demoted again 09:49 <3litecandycrusher> after oct. 2014 09:49 Okay 09:50 I saw the reason 09:50 Why am I doing this 09:50 Lefty wrote that when he readmined emma 09:50 Brb, a storm is coming 09:50 I will come back when it passes 09:50 <3litecandycrusher> ok 09:50 <3litecandycrusher> pretty crappy weather here too 09:51 Ill gtg but I wont leave chat 09:51 Ill leave it open 09:52 I know there's storm chasers 09:52 But at internet too? 09:52 What is it with rose's talk page? 09:53 <3litecandycrusher> if you want some great proof to get emma globally blocked, look at his chat ban log :P 09:53 My messages for him won't appear 09:53 that's a start :P 09:54 <3litecandycrusher> though, ignore the one from August 28, 2015 09:54 <3litecandycrusher> that was for someone else 09:54 oh. 09:56 <3litecandycrusher> well, doesn't look like primetime's gonna be on :/ 09:56 :( 09:56 <3litecandycrusher> if emma DOES start to cause drama here, then he will get blocked 09:57 <3litecandycrusher> in the meantime, i gtg, but thanks for letting me know! i'll keep an eye on him. bye all! o/ 10:03 This challenges me to find the shortest way 10:14 Test 10:18 Playing Ball Revamoed 10:18 *Revamped 2016 02 24